


前夜

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn, allmydirtythought
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 那些强壮紧张的肌肉下面，随着腹腔舒展的动作，他最下方的肋骨会显露出来。埃尔文唯有在看到那些纤细的骨头时，才能记起，利威尔是怎样一个小巧而脆弱的人。从胸腔正中间扁平坚硬的胸骨中开始，那些向外延伸出去的小骨头，环绕着这样一具柔韧又坚强的身体，带着表层密密麻麻层层叠叠的擦痕和瘀伤，在里面守护着一颗强大的心脏。那颗早已下定决定要为人类献出的心，全心全意地爱着自己，。





	前夜

他们说下完这场雨，明天就会是一个明媚的晴天。阳光会令气温回暖，干燥的风从北方刮过来，清晨有足够的时间让土壤吸收残余的水汽，不会让马匹打滑，不会让视野受阻，放眼望去就是一片自由的新绿，合适新的一次墙外调查。

深夜，埃尔文把风暴的声音隔绝在窗外，接着打开门，他在闪电劈裂出的光亮中看到利威尔苍白的脸。

他们在门口僵持着，利威尔的小腿嵌在门缝中，他的膝盖卡在门框上。埃尔文说士兵需要更好的休息，他们明天出发的时间不早，但需要提前做太多的准备。并且作为分队长，你要花费更多的精力做决策，回去休息，利威尔。

但是对方的手的沿着被两人用力顶着发颤的木门探进来，他冰凉的手按上埃尔文的手背。“帮帮我，也帮帮你自己，埃尔文。”  
利威尔睡不着。他已经不是新兵，对于第二天的调查并不觉得过于兴奋或者害怕地颤抖，他只是无法入睡。

只要一闭上眼，过去战斗的回忆便会涌现在脑中，混杂了对未来战斗的想象。死去的战士和还活着的人们，全都在梦中出现，他们会在利威尔的指令下前进。如果他选了南方的路，会有多少存活；如果他选了北方的路，会有多少死亡；如果他选了不闪避，靠马匹的速度直直地往东方奔去，那些被奇行种冲撞的士兵，可以活下来吗？

墙外探索阵型扩散开来，从他到埃尔文，三十五米的距离，需要多少秒，才够让他从马背上挣扎着站起来，去救下团长。

他的大脑从未像此刻那么充满想象力，那些从未发生过的画面清晰地显现在利威尔的眼前，埃尔文可能会被咬掉手脚，或是被扭断肋骨，从胸腔内吐出血来。埃尔文是否还来得及对他说上一句话，他最后会对利威尔说什么。

调查兵团的每一个人都熟悉这样的想象，从现实延伸进梦靥，再被梦魇中勒住现实中的喉咙。他们做出的每一个决策都牵连着那么多的生命，利威尔在脑内演练成千上万次，要用怎样的击杀速度，才能把他的战士们都活着带回来。他永远做不到救下所有的人。

在雨点疯狂拍打着玻璃的深夜，利威尔从床上猛地坐起身来。

比起两个人在各自的床上，为了随时可能到来的死亡辗转难眠，还不如让我们在一起。

利威尔没有说出心中所想，但是埃尔文扫过他眼下的阴影和眼底的忧愁，原本抵在门上的手，在他叹气妥协的下一秒，转而去牵利威尔拴在自己手腕上用力地发白的骨节。利威尔的身体从狭窄的缝隙中迫不及待地挤进来。他们撞入彼此的怀中，利威尔在黑暗中用嘴唇去触埃尔文的脸颊，埃尔文俯身用力揽紧对方的腰。他们的身体撞在门板上，把没来得及关上的木门狠狠按进锁扣。

他们早已熟悉对方的身体，如同熟悉自己的。

利威尔把埃尔文压进床里，他的腿主动跨上对方的腰。先仓促地解开最上面的两颗纽扣，直接把衣服从下摆处向上掀起，手一甩便把衣服往床头丢去，接着裸露的胸膛就贪婪地贴上埃尔文的胸口。他习惯花更多的时间在埃尔文的身上，指尖从布料的缝隙间探入，修间平整的指甲不断刮蹭着胸前的皮肤。大片裸露的身体，在利威尔的手中，从布料中渐渐浮现出来。埃尔文曲起他的双腿，顶上利威尔的后背，把对方的身体重量全都压在自己胯间。

从胸口间的舔弄开始，埃尔文喘息着，他顺从着直到利威尔享用至心满意足为止。从乳间到脖颈下方，有时候会延伸到肩部，利威尔的亲吻，和他的啃咬，在埃尔文苍白的皮肤上印下紫红色的痕迹。参杂着一丝丝尖利牙齿剐蹭出的疼痛，还有舌头舔出来的凉，更多的是亲吻吮吸时的痒。埃尔文会在利威尔吻上脖颈的时候偏过头，躲闪着那种折磨人的痒。利威尔的手便从那个被他揉捏玩弄到刺痛的乳尖上移上埃尔文的脸，他的屁股向后坐着，蹭上埃尔文的挺立。上身却前倾下来，舌尖探入埃尔文的嘴唇，索要一个热烈的吻。

他们之前的性爱由利威尔主导，他喜欢把亲吻的时间延长，像是从未尝过对方的双唇般地留恋地舔着。埃尔文微微张着嘴，他金黄色的长睫毛在眼底扬起一片阴影，眼球在眼皮之下不安分地滑动着，直到利威尔再次吻上他。他的舌头热情地贴上来，刮蹭着利威尔的上颚，挑逗着直到对方的性器不知所措地向前顶在自己的腹部。利威尔的眼眶发红，他的双腿震颤着，口中漏出难以压抑的呻吟，黑色的眼珠却依旧倔强地对上那双满载着笑意的蓝眼睛。

“我自己来。”

“我愿意听从你的指令。”

埃尔文的手在利威尔的腿间滑动着，在对方做扩张的时候撑起自己的身体，依靠在床头看着他。

那双结实的大腿上面带着皮带组磨出来的茧，正向两旁尽可能地打开。利威尔的手指在埃尔文看不清楚的阴影处努力探进体内深处，他的身体在那种疼痛与快感中慢慢打开。肌肉紧绷着又松懈下去，利威尔倾斜着身子，完完全全地裸露在埃尔文眼前，像是努力挣脱一个彼此都看不到的人。

利威尔的扩张不会持续很久。他的第一次交给了埃尔文。由埃尔文主导，用上各种体液，耗费了四十分钟才把洞口磨软慢慢地挤进三分之一。利威尔从那之后决定由自己把握节奏，那样缓慢贴心的性爱虽然甜蜜舒适，但他们并不是总能腾出整整一晚的时间。

而且利威尔喜欢有点疼痛的感觉，只要不影响第二天的壁外调查，他比埃尔文想象中，能承受更多。

埃尔文有短短的七分钟去欣赏眼前利威尔的身体，他腾出足够的空间，足以让他把对方全身的细节都收拢在自己的眼中。

当利威尔刺激到他喜欢的那个位置时，他会深深地倒吸一口气，他的身体后仰，让手指直接顶入深处。在那些强壮紧张的肌肉下面，随着腹腔舒展的动作，他最下方的肋骨会显露出来。埃尔文唯有在看到那些纤细的骨头时，才能记起，利威尔是怎样一个小巧而脆弱的人。从胸腔正中间扁平坚硬的胸骨中开始，那些向外延伸出去的小骨头，环绕着这样一具柔韧又坚强的身体，带着表层密密麻麻层层叠叠的擦痕和瘀伤，在里面守护着一颗强大的心脏。

那颗早已下定决定要为人类献出的心，全心全意地爱着自己。

他的骨头混杂着回忆中巨人冒着热蒸汽的肋骨，他急促的喘息混杂着壁外调查时军马的呼吸，他皮肤上凝聚的汗水混杂着窗外的雨声。

埃尔文的不专心被一根湿漉漉的手指勾回现实，利威尔已经准备好了，他的手指蹭上埃尔文的下巴，他的鼻尖贴上对方脸颊，他的嘴唇在埃尔文的吞咽声中发出邀请。

“进来，埃尔文·····”

手臂环上埃尔文的肩膀，利威尔跨坐上去，带着压迫的感觉，柔软的入口沾着发凉的液体，在腰下沉的瞬间让埃尔文的肉柱全然滑进去。

他们的主动权在这里完成交替，埃尔文的手臂从利威尔的膝盖下面探进去，努力抬起倾斜的角度。接着是用力地挺入，不顾利威尔手指在自己背上划下的力度，用了最快速度冲撞着，直到利威尔尖叫着射到他们小腹上。

他会索要多一次，或者两次。

利威尔背对着他，他们跪在床上，下身紧贴在一起，那双被抬起分开的腿，脚踝扭动着，如同蛇一样勾上埃尔文的小腿。

喘息会在最后加剧，混杂着听不懂的梦呓般的低语和啜泣。埃尔文的手托着利威尔因为脱力而垂下去的头颅，那些大颗大颗的泪水沿着脸颊淌下去，沾湿埃尔文的手心。或许是因为快感，或许是因为疼痛，或许是因为别的难以言说的情绪，但埃尔文从不过问，他深深地挺入利威尔的体内，把温柔的吻落在对方漫着潮红的耳后。

没有太多的时间去清理，于是在埃尔文射在利威尔的腰窝的同时，利威尔释放在他温热的手心。

他们在睡前，挤在狭小的洗手池前刷牙洗脸。利威尔在镜子中看向埃尔文，对方也回望着他。镜子里的人露出微笑，他们同时转向对方的方向交换了一个简短的吻。黑暗夹杂着浓重的睡意，在关灯后终于把两人拥入怀中。

利威尔的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，他的心跳贴在埃尔文的手臂上，和里面的血管带着同样的搏动频率。

仿佛已经过了很久，久到全兵团都已经陷入沉睡的寂静中时，黑暗中忽然有人轻声诉说了一句。

“我爱你。”


End file.
